walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry (Kingdom)
Henry is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of The Kingdom and the younger brother to Benjamin. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Henry's life prior to or as the outbreak began except that he had a father and an older brother Benjamin. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" As Morgan shows Carol the Kingdom, Henry can be seen riding a horse in an enclosure as his brother Benjamin guides the horse around. Later, Henry eats dinner with Benjamin and Morgan and excuses himself early to catch the movie being shown later for the community's residents. Benjamin reminds his younger brother to eat everything on his plate, including the broccoli he set aside, and to be in bed by 10pm after doing some reading. "Rock in the Road" Henry is seen put to bed by Ezekiel. Benjamin watches and speaks with Ezekiel about helping Rick’s group fight against the Saviors. Ezekiel thanks him for his counsel. "Bury Me Here" Henry first appears training with Morgan, learning how to fight with a stick, hoping to surpass his brother one day, then seen hugging Benjamin before he goes out on a run. Later he is being comforted by King Ezekiel after learning of his brothers demise at the hands of the Savior Jared. He later appears at the ending sequence with Carol and King Ezekiel, working to repair the recently burned royal garden that had been infested with weevils. Season 8 "Some Guy" Henry is seen talking with Ezekiel about the fight and how many people will lose their love ones. He is reassured that the Kingdom will win, after Ezekiel, Jerry and Carol get back into the Kingdom, Henry looks in sadness of seeing his beloved king injured and sad. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Henry is first seen when Carol attempts to get Ezekiel to help her muster fighters so they can rendezvous with Rick, but she gets no response. On her way out, Henry follows her and offers to help fight the Saviors, but she angrily turns him away and tells him not to follow her. He ignores her orders and proceeds to follow her. In the woods, Henry is seen fighting two walkers with his stick. Carol appears and shoots the walkers and admonishes Henry for putting his life in danger. Henry, seeking revenge for Benjamin’s death insists on fighting the Saviors. After some consideration, Carol relents and gives him a gun. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Henry is among the Kingdommers rounded up by the Saviors when they invade the settlement at night. After Ezekiel sets off a distraction, Henry flees the Kingdom to the safe house with the other residents. "Honor" Henry will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Henry has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" (No Lines) *"Bury Me Here" Season 8 * "Some Guy" (No Lines) * "The King, the Widow, and Rick" * "Honor" Trivia *Following Benjamin's death, he is now the last known surviving member of his family. Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom Category:Children Category:Orphans Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters